The Twenty Five Days Of Klaine
by WorthYourWeightInGold
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have finally moved to New York and their first Christmas is quickly nearing. An advent calendar of fluffy, adorable, and sometimes smutty drabbles following their crazy winter season.
1. On the first day of Christmas

**I don't own Glee or any of these absolutely perfect characters. **

* * *

><p>Christmas was a time of year that always made Blaine excited. There wasn't one thing he disliked about December. All of the cheesy snowman decorations, the buzzing spirit of happiness, and most of all-the food. But it wasn't just about the scenery. He had always been such a giving person, and this holiday always made him go a bit overboard. He had been saving since October to make an amazing Christmas for Kurt- his only problem was exactly what to get him. It didn't matter if he received nothing in return. To him, Christmas was about showing the ones he loved just how much they meant to him.<p>

Kurt, on the other hand, was quite frantic about the holidays. He was a professional at shopping, but finding the perfect gifts were always a challenge. Thankfully, working retail always kept the creative juices flowing. Kurt was excited about Christmas, he really was, but it would be the first year he spent it away from his dad. It was always special between the two of them since his mother died. It was a bit disappointing, but he would plan something extravagant for them to do over spring break.

Blaine was currently sitting in the middle of the living room, tangled in strands of tinsel and brightly colored lights. His tongue poked between his lip in concentration as he tried to unravel the mess, but he only managed to wrap himself tighter in the cords. Just as he thought he was making a bit of progress, Kurt walked through the front door, dropping his bag on the couch, a wide smile gracing his lips at the sight of his boyfriend.

"I didn't expect you to get me a present this early, babe," he chuckled and tugged at the chords wrapped around his body.

Blaine looked up with wide eyes and a grin. "I thought we could put up the Christmas tree together. It_ is_ our first one together out on our own." He wobbled a bit as he stood to his feet, looking to Kurt wit a sigh as he tugged on the bonds.

"Help?" He asked, pouting.

Kurt simply chuckled and greeted him with a gentle kiss before pulling the decorations off of him, laying them in neat piles next to the couch. "Come on, you. Let's do this."

Blaine smiled and began to get the structure of the tree up, letting Kurt sort through the decorations. The tree was simple, but beautiful, and as soon as Blaine had it assembled, the pair quickly arranged the lights and ornaments, smiling at their iridescent creation.

Soon after, Blaine was laying under the tree, looking at the beautifully lit branches in awe. Kurt smiled and turned the lights off, joining him and laying his head on the other's shoulder, marveling in his touch.

"It's perfect," Blaine stated with a sigh. "Everything is perfect."

Kurt nodded and leaned to face him. "It is." He smirked and closed the gap between them, kissing him softly.

"I love you," he whispered, raising a hand to cup his cheek.

Blaine smiled. "I love you too," and kissed him once more his arms holding him tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy December, everyone! I hope you liked chapter one, and I hope you stick around for the other 24. <strong>

**Reviews are my Christmas presents. Remember that when you look at that blue link at the bottom of the page, then navigate away from it. Mmmhm.**

**xxAlyssa  
><strong>


	2. Ready, Aim, Fire!

**Thanks for the subs and reviews so far! It keeps me going strong since I'm writing the last few chapters as we speak. **

**I don't own the characters. Lesigh.**

* * *

><p>When Blaine arrived home from school, he always finished his homework. It was a ritual that began when he was in elementary school. He wasn't big on procrastinating, and it made him feel at ease. And since Kurt was the same way, they usually teamed up to finish the work together. Blaine looked at his essay with a frown and huffed a bit, pushing the curly hair from his forehead. He wasn't feeling homework today. It was gorgeous outside. Thick snowflakes fell from the sky and collected in white sheets on the ground below, immediately giving Blaine an excited twinkle in his eye. He looked at his boyfriend, who was cuddled under a blanket, typing away on his laptop.<p>

"Hey. Kurt."

The brunette didn't answer- he was too caught up in his thoughts. Blaine was not amused and crawled in his lap.

"Kurrrrrrrt! Baby. Let's go for a walk!"

Kurt showed signs of protest at first, but knew that Blaine would keep pressing the matter if he refused.

Kurt sighed. "Okay. We can take a little break." He smiled and finished his paragraph before setting his laptop aside and standing up.

Kurt wasn't particularly fond of the cold weather in New York. He hated being cold, but it definitely gave him a good reason to dig all of his favorite jackets from the wardrobe. Kurt took pride in piecing his outfits together -every detail was important to him. Even if it was just a simple walk through Central Park, Kurt lived and breathed fashion. He wasn't going to pass up a moment to catch someone's eye.

Soon, Kurt was bundled from head to toe, opting for fleece sweatpants instead of his usual skinny jeans. His Vivenne Westwood pea coat and boots looked absolutely stunning on his slender frame, and a thick scarf and matching cap topped it all off. Blaine soon came bouncing into the room, dressed in his heavy winter gear.

"Ready to go?" He asked, smiling widely.

Kurt chuckled. "You're such a puppy. Yes. Come on."

The walk to the park wasn't far at all. It was one of Kurt's favorite things about the city. Even though the temperature was ungodly, the scenery was breathtaking.

The pair's glove-clad hands were laced together as they walked slowly- Blaine excited as ever to see so much snow. He started to bounce with each step and soon he had let go of Kurt's hand to run off the path and into the fluffy, white sheets. Kurt laughed at him, watching him frolic like a toddler.

Kurt turned to gaze at the scenery around him. All of the trees were naked and bony, the lake, frozen solid. Everything seemed dead and lifeless, but refreshing. It was serene.

Just as Kurt was beginning to enjoy his surroundings, something cold pummeled into the back of his head, making him yelp. He turned to see Blaine, with an armful of snowballs, laughing hysterically.

"Blaine!" He warned, "That was _not _funny!"

"Yes it was!" the other replied, tossing another one.

Kurt was quick on his feet this time, dodging the ball, but Blaine ran after him, catching him around the waist and tackling him to the ground.

"Blaine! That's not fair! This is a Vivienne Westwood original and you know-"

Kurt suddenly stopped his rant, being silenced by his boyfriend's lips. Blaine pulled away with a smile.

"Stop worrying so much, and just let loose. Enjoy the season." He grinned evilly and tossed more on him, making Kurt yelp.

"Noooo! I-I love the season! But-" he pouted, his eyes forming into a pitiful ploy to make Blaine complete putty. It worked beautifully. Kurt bit his lip softly, wrapping his arms around the other for warmth. His pale cheeks were tinged red from the cold, and the blueish-green pigment of his eyes shone brighter than ever. "I'm freezing!"

Blaine gazed at him for a moment, resting his hands at Kurt's waist. He pressed their foreheads together, sighing at his beauty. He cupped his boyfriend's cheek and let a small smirk play at his lips before helping him to his feet. "Come on. I'll make sure you get warmed up."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are my crack. Get on it.<strong> **=D**

**Smut is coming up next. **

**xxAlyssa**


	3. I'll warm you up

**Smut time!**

* * *

><p>Before Kurt knew it, he was pressed against the door of the apartment, Blaine's lips desperately attached to the soft skin behind his ear, rolling their hips together roughly. The brunet moaned and craned his neck, allowing Blaine to go further before realizing that they were still in the hallway. He pulled away quickly and fumbled for the keys in his boyfriend's pocket, letting them in and locking the door behind him.<p>

Blaine couldn't keep his hands off of Kurt. The moment they were inside, he had pressed the slightly taller boy into the door again, crashing their lips together. The kiss was desperate, all tongue and teeth, and they didn't part when they stumbled to the bedroom, knocking over a few things as they tried to rid themselves of their clothes simultaneously.

Kurt was the first to fall to the bed, tugging Blaine on top of him. A small moan came from his lips as they kissed each other with need, their naked bodies flush together. Kurt loved the feeling of Blaine's heat radiating on his own skin. He hummed softly as he broke the kiss, the other's lips immediately trailing down to suck at the porcelain skin of his neck.

Blaine loved the taste of his boyfriend. His lips were worshiping the beautiful canvas, and soon he was dragging his tongue down to a taut nipple, circling the nub before bringing it into his mouth and sucking. Kurt moaned loudly, arching his back slightly, letting his hand fall to the other's mop of curls, holding him in place. Blaine smirked and pulled away, moving to the other sensitive nub to pay it the same attention. His hands were roaming over Kurt's skin, taking in the soft feel of it as he moved his lips over his torso, kissing, sucking, and occasionally biting- knowing exactly what to do to make Kurt want more.

At the sensation of his lips, Kurt was bucking upward to meet Blaine's hips, desperate for any type of friction at all. He whimpered softly. "Please, Blaine."

Blaine just smirked up at him and kept moving his lips down towards his stomach, nuzzling it before kissing softly. He dipped his tongue into Kurt's belly button, eliciting a moan from the brunet before traveling lower. He looked up at Kurt, making sure their gaze was connected before kissing the crevice of his hip and sucking on his inner thigh.

Kurt gasped, the teasing starting to make him shiver in anticipation. "Please Blaine. I need you _now. _Stop playing…"

Blaine bit his lip and nodded, reaching for the lube in the nightstand drawer, quickly slicking up his fingers. He gently prodded at Kurt's tight entrance, slipping inside him and instantly moving at a steady pace. His eyes watched the other's face twist in pleasure, and he had to bite his tongue to stop from moaning. Blaine eased another finger in, scissoring him gently to stretch him open. His dark, lust-blown eyes never left his boyfriend's, and soon, he was using his free hand to slick up his own length.

Kurt whimpered at the loss of Blaine's fingers, spreading his legs wide to ready himself. As Blaine nestled between the other's legs, he pressed their lips together softly, lining up at the puckered entrance before sliding in slowly. Both boys moaned in pleasure, Kurt's head tilting backward. Blaine took advantage of the movement and leaned forward to suckle the skin of his throat.

Kurt gasped, moving his legs to wrap around Blaine's waist, digging his heels in his ass to urge him to move. Blaine exhaled sharply and obeyed the gesture, bringing his hips back to thrust forward quickly.

Blaine's rhythm started slow and gradually gained speed. He looked down at Kurt completely mesmerized at how beautiful he looked. The brunet's jaw hung open slightly, soft moans escaped it with every thrust. A soft, faint sheen of sweat covered his skin, and he was holding Blaine as close as possible- almost as if the boy would disappear if he let go.

Blaine gained speed, kissing his boyfriend as he angled his hips, striking his prostate. Kurt was in complete ecstasy, throwing his head back and letting out a loud moan that went straight to Blaine's cock. The curly-headed boy whined and rolled his hips harder, desperate to make the beautiful sound come from his boyfriend again.

Kurt was completely gone as he tossed his head from side to side, letting out loud, high pitched moan. His fingernails dug into the skin of Blaine's back, and soon they were both, gasping for air, completely close to falling over the edge.

"B-Blaine! I- I'm-" Kurt could barely form the words to tell the other that he was close, but Blaine completely understood, the feeling taking over the both of them. Blaine quickly reached his hand down to Kurt's leaking cock, stroking it fully in time to the rhythm of their hips, and teasingly swiping his thumb over the head.

"Let go, Kurt. Come on, baby. Come with me."

With one last strangled moan from Kurt, he tightened around Blaine and came harshly between them, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Blaine was just a second behind him, spilling his load deep inside Kurt.

Both boys smiled slightly as they lingered in their high together, sharing sweet kisses as they returned to normal.

"I love you," Kurt said first, kissing his nose and curling into his chest.

"And I love _you,_" Blaine smiled, holding the beautiful boy tightly until they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be amazing!<strong>

**Next chapter at midnight EST!**

**xxAlyssa**


	4. Call me when you wake

Wednesdays were always a let down for Blaine. It wasn't the fact that he had to wake up at an ungodly hour to go to the most boring astronomy lecture in the world, it was because he always had to leave Kurt asleep in bed. Neither of them liked waking up without the other, and it just seemed unfair to leave this beautiful angel cuddled in the blankets. He just wanted to hold him in his arms longer.

Blaine definitely wasn't a morning person, but on this particular day he found himself stirring at the new morning sunlight illuminating his face. He groaned quietly, rolling over to see what time it was. Six-thirty- his class started in an hour. Blaine huffed, knowing he wouldn't be falling back to sleep. He rolled over, leaning on his elbow and propping his head on his hands, smiling at Kurt. He didn't get to watch him sleep often, but today he was definitely going to indulge.

Kurt looked so peaceful as he slept. His long eyelashes fell gracefully on his cheeks, and his plump lips were slightly parted as his chest rose and fell in a lazy rhythm. Blaine marveled in his beauty for a few moments, and rolled out of bed after pressing a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips.

Blaine made his way to the bathroom, running his hands through his unruly mop of curls and deciding that it was too early to do anything- a beanie would solve that problem. After brushing his teeth, he wandered back into the bedroom to rummage through the mass amounts of clothing in his closet. He finally settled on a loose-fitted pair of jeans and a hoodie. He really wasn't in the mood to impress anyone.

Blaine looked at the clock and sighed. He still had plenty of time. His eyes wandered back over to Kurt, his heart swelling at the sight. The blanked was draped low over his naked hips, and he had Blaine's pillow cuddled closely to his chest. Blaine bit his lip, really hating that school was ruining this moment.

A small grin came to his face and he made his way downstairs, walking to the end of the block to the coffee shop to pick up their favorite drinks. On his way back, Blaine noticed a small stand with flowers for sale, quickly approaching the vendor.

He walked home with a beautiful bouquet of roses in his arm, walking back to the apartment and setting the coffee on the nightstand, and the flowers and a quick note next to his pillow. Blaine sighed at his boyfriend, forcing himself to leave and go to class.

Kurt awoke a couple hours later, the crinkling of the paper making him jolt upward. He looked around and reached for the flowers, blushing slightly as he read the note.

_You looked too beautiful this morning, and I couldn't wake you up. It took everything I had to leave you. The coffee may need to be reheated._

_I love you, darling. Call me when you wake._

_Xx Blaine_

Kurt read the note over and over, his smile never wavering. He sighed as he finally managed to pull himself out of bed, grabbing his phone before putting the flowers in a vase, quickly composing a text to Blaine afterward.

_I love you, too. Thank you. You're amazing._

He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

* * *

><p><strong>21 Days until Christmas.<strong>

**40 days until I see Darren on Broadway. **

**SO EXCITED.**

**Review that shit!**

**xxAlyssa**


	5. Sweet Nothings

**I don't own Glee, or these amazing characters.**

* * *

><p>"Blaine. You have to stop eating the decorations!" Kurt said, slapping his hand away from the gumdrops. He had just cemented the last panel of their gingerbread house together, trying his best to keep Blaine distracted from the candy. The curly-headed boy just pouted, eying the sweets as his boyfriend worked. Kurt smiled, handing Blaine a small bag full of icing.<p>

Blaine's eyes lit up as he was given permission to touch the candy, immediately diving into the colorful gumdrops and sticking a few to the side. Kurt smiled at his childlike enthusiasm and began to draw small, detailed patterns on the roof. Blaine somehow managed to cram a few gumdrops in his mouth, speaking before swallowing. "This is gonna be amazing. I can't wait to eat it." Kurt chuckled.

"But you already are!" He giggled. "Just decorate it and I promise you get the first chance of destroying it."

Blaine smiled and nodded, ignoring him as he stuffed a few chocolate candies in his mouth. "Okay!"

Kurt shook his head, moving to pipe on a few more squiggles. "You're hopeless."

"Oh, come on! It's just a few candies. I'm hungry! And this will look awesome when we're done."

Kurt simply raised an eyebrow.

Blaine smirked, squeezing a bit of his icing onto his finger and wiping it square on Kurt's nose, eliciting a squeal from the taller boy.

"Blaaaaaine! No! Get it off! I just moisturized!"

He laughed, leaning in and licking it off of his nose.

"Ewww." He scrunched his nose, wiping it on his sleeve.

An evil grin came to Blaine's lips as he secretly filled his hand with the icing and smashed it into Kurt's cheek. The brunet squealed, dropping his own icing and flailing his hands as if he had no idea what to do.

"Blaineee! Get it off!"

He smiled, and leaned in to lick his cheek clean, connecting their lips afterward. Kurt melted into the kiss and pulled away slowly, hitting Blaine's shoulder.

"Don't waste anymore! Finish the house!"

Blaine just chuckled and went back to decorating. "But it tastes so much better on you."

Kurt smirked, glancing mischievously at Blaine. He hummed and licked his fingers with a wink, turning quickly to make his way to their bedroom, waving the icing bag playfully.

Blaine's jaw dropped and he followed him quickly, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Take a moment to review! =D<strong>

**Thanks for the love, guys!**

**xxAlyssa**


	6. Good Morning

**Everyone loves a little smut.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was the first to wake up the next morning- coming to long befor the alarm clock had a chance to sound. He groaned softly and stared at the bright red numbers, desperate to fall asleep again, but had no luck. It was almost seven and Blaine had to get ready for school in an hour. With slow movements, he rolled out of bed and turned the alarm off, careful not to wake his sleeping boyfriend. As his feet hit the floor, he shivered, and quickly made his way to the bathroom, starting up a hot shower to melt the chill away.<p>

Kurt took his time relaxing in the shower, marveling in the heat, and soon he was drying off, making his way to the bedroom to pick out his outfit for the day. He glanced at the clock, and then at Blaine. He was due to wake up at any moment, and even though he wanted to let him sleep in, Blaine was very difficult to wake up. He was notorious for throwing a small tantrum every now and then.

Kurt smirked and looked at his boyfriend. He was completely spread eagle on the bed, taking advantage of the extra space as he was showering. Kurt gently pulled the duvet off of Blaine, slinking up the foot of the bed to rest between his legs, taking his flaccid cock between his lips. He stayed still for a moment as Blaine stirred, and moved to take him in completely, slowly feeling him harden in his mouth. The curly-headed boy let out soft, breathy moans, his eyes shooting open in confusion after a few moments.

"W-what? Huh? Mmmmh." Then he saw Kurt, a sharp breath leaving his lungs. "Fuuuck…"

Kurt smiled around him and began to move along the length, his lips tight and his cheeks hollowed. Blaine's head was thrown back against the pillows panting softly. Kurt rested his hands on his boyfriend's knees, spreading his legs a bit farther as he bobbed his head, swirling his tongue around the head on every pass.

Blaine's moans became more urgent as Kurt worked, his hands finding their way to his still-damp hair, holding him in place. 'Don't stop, Kurt. God… you're beautiful." He groaned. "So close…"

With that, Kurt took Blaine in completely, the head of his cock knocking against the back of his throat. He swallowed around him and pulled away, looking up at his writhing boyfriend with a sense of pride. Before he knew it, Blaine was bucking his hips upward, coming hard down his throat.

Kurt swallowed every bit of what Blaine offered, letting his tongue linger over his softening length to clean every inch.

Blaine just stared at the beautiful boy in awe, his harsh breathing finally subsiding.

"Good morning to you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for everything, guys!<strong>

**Please take a couple seconds to review! **

**xxAlyssa**


	7. Hobbit

**Flufffff. Literally.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was up to something.<p>

It was Friday, the last day of school before the weekend, and instead of jumping on Kurt with excitement, he guarded his backpack in front of him and ran straight to the bedroom. A very confused Kurt looked up from his history textbook and tilted his head. "Hey, honey! How- was your day?"

Blaine opened his backpack and grinned, trying his best to not sound suspicious. "Um- It was great, babe. Just lots of studying for finals."

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, "Come here! I haven't seen you all day. I want a kiss."

"Um, nothing! N-nothing, Kurt. Just, changing! Don't come in!"

Blaine was such a bad liar.

"Seriously, Blaine? You sleep naked. I see that all the time." Kurt wasn't buying any of it and opened the door, causing Blaine to jump and turn around, hiding his backpack behind him.

"What are you doing, Blaine. What's that?"

"It's nothing!" His voice got a bit higher, and that's when Kurt squinted his eyes at him, moving closer.

"What are you hiding from me, hobbit?' He smirked.

Just as Blaine was about to explain himself, a soft 'meow' came from his bag. Kurt raised an eyebrow, and the noise came again.

"Blaine… is that?" Kurt looked in his bag, a grey and white kitten popping his head out. "Oh my god! Why are you hiding a cat in your bag?" He immediately scooped the animal into his arms, cradling him.

"I wanted it to be a surprise! I was on my way home from school and I passed the pet shop, and he was all by himself! His eyes Kurt. You know I'm a sucker for sad eyes." Blaine pouted, hoping Kurt wouldn't object to keeping him.

Kurt simply shook his head. "Oh you." he chuckled. "Well, he's absolutely darling. Does he have a name?"

Blaine shook his head. "I was going to let you do the honors."

Kurt smiled, looking at the kitten for a moment, pondering the name. "Well, I've got my own hobbit, so how about Pippin?" Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's curls to make his point.

Blaine scrunched his nose. "Pippin it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be amazing!<strong>

**Once again, thanks for everyone's support. You're amazing!**

**xxAlyssa**


	8. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**I know. This one's pretty short, but I actually love it.**

* * *

><p>"So, What do you want for Christmas?" Blaine asked one day, cautiously browsing Amazon for gift ideas.<p>

Kurt shrugged, too consumed with his history textbook to give a valid answer. "Oh, don't worry about it, Blaine. Just a nice holiday with you and some musicals is good."

Blaine pouted, not accepting Kurt's response. "Oh, come on. There has to be at least one thing you want. It's our first Christmas as an officially domesticated couple, and I want you to have a marvelous day."

The brunet smiled. "I know, baby. I just- I really don't want you to fuss over it. Honestly. The greatest Christmas you could ever give me would be a day with just me, you, and Pippin, snuggled together, drinking coffee and watching musicals by the light of our tree." He nodded contently and returned to his studies.

Blaine wiggled his way onto the couch next to Kurt. "But Kurt! Just one thing? One little thing you possibly have your eye on?" He sighed.

Kurt shook his head, laughing slightly as he put down his book and pulled his boyfriend into his arms. "Anything you could possibly get me will be amazing because it's you that gave it to me. I have you, and that's all I could ever ask for." Kurt smiled and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Blaine's lips.

As Kurt pulled away, Blaine sighed, laying back to hold him in his arms. Kurt's delicate fingers traced small patterns into the other's arms softly. "So," he started, "What do you want for Christmas?"

Blaine grinned widely, his answer completely serious.

"A pony."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would make my day.<strong>

**Thank you to everyone who continues to read!**

**xxAlyssa  
><strong>


	9. Porcelain Canvas

**Smut day!**

**Sadly, I don't own Glee. If I did, it would be on HBO.**

* * *

><p>You could say that Blaine had an obsession with Kurt's skin. Everything about it drove him crazy. It wasn't just when he was completely naked either. All the small things turned him on . When Kurt wore tight v-neck shirts, showing off the beautiful stretch of his throat, or when he pushed the sleeves of his sweater up were definitely at the top of the list. Although, when the brunet did his yoga routine, Blaine was completely attached. There was something about the way Kurt's shirt rode up when he bent over to stretch that made Blaine want to completely lose control and tear all of his clothes off.<p>

But Blaine liked to treasure his skin the most. He loved touching it, and kissing it softly- tracing and memorizing every last freckle, curve, and crevice.

He also loved exploring. He had mapped out Kurt's body more than enough times, but he always found pleasure in finding new sweet spots that made him moan in pleasure.

Blaine smirked as he sucked on Kurt's nipples, watching intently as he tossed his head back in pleasure. He trailed his fingertips over his taut abs, following closely with his lips to make him shiver slightly. His tongue licked around his navel, traveling to a hip to nip around the bone gently.

Kurt's fists were closed tightly in the sheets, his breathing quickened, and his cheeks flushed. Soon, Blaine was sucking at the crevice between his thigh and his hip, leaving a dark bruise behind as the other let out a high pitched moan. He raised his hips slightly, silently begging for more.

Blaine looked up at him and grasped his hips tightly, not wasting any time to taste his cock- licking him slowly from base to tip. He brought the head to his lips and sucked softly, his tongue prodding at the slit. Kurt moaned audibly as the other's hands roamed up his torso, his hips bucking slightly.

The curly-haired boy simply pinned them down, forcing him to stay put as he worked his mouth around him, taking the length in completely. Blaine's tongue skillfully swirled around him, his lips tight and his cheeks hollowed as he bobbed, making Kurt moan even louder.

"B-Blaine. Mmmh. So good…" His hands found their way to the other's curls, tugging gently as he watched his skillful, swollen lips work perfectly.

Kurt arched his back off of the bed and moaned. "Blaine! God, I'm close. Don't stop…"

He panted loudly, pulling Blaine's hair a bit harder, and soon he was completely spilling over the edge, his back arching off the mattress. Blaine swallowed around him, cleaning him up before pressing their lips together softly.

"Damn…" Kurt said, chuckling slightly. He laid still for a few moments, regaining his composure before quickly flipping Blaine to the bottom with a smirk. He kissed across his chest and grasped his erection roughly.

"Hmm. Your turn."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please!<strong>

**I hope everyone is having a wonderful season.  
><strong>

**Hit me up on Tumblr. The name's nonfatmocha. I'm pretty much addicted. **

**Thanks for the support, guys!**

**xxAlyssa  
><strong>


	10. Perfection

**Oh, the fluff. **

**I don't own Glee. Le Sigh.**

**Tons of thanks to my ****'twin,' Ashley. (cola-colfer on the Tumblah.) She helps me keep my creative juices flowing.**

**She's pretty much amazing.**

* * *

><p>"Have you, you know, um- ever thought about our future?" Blaine asked, not knowing how to approach the subject.<p>

"Our future?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, setting aside his laptop. "Um, I see us together." He chuckled.

"Well, of course, dummy. I want to be with you forever. But have you _really _thought about what you want? Like, Where are we going to work after we graduate? Do you want a house or a bigger apartment later? What about marriage, or- or kids?"

Kurt smiled softly, taking his hand. "Babe, we have plenty of time to decide that! We've only completed one semester of college."

Blaine frowned. "I know. I just- really like thinking about what we're going to be later on. I want to marry you, Kurt. I want to fight with you and make up with you. I want to help you design our first real home together, and I really want to start a family with you." He sighed. "It's not too much is it?"

Kurt simply smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips. "No. It's not too much. I want every last bit of that with you, Blaine. All of it." He grinned. "From picking out curtains to naming our kids. I want it all."

Blaine smiled widely, his eyes lighting up. "Well, I do like Brody for a boy."

Kurt chuckled. "How cute. I was thinking more along the lines of Marc Alexander. I have to name my children after designers. I simply must."

The other nodded, wrapping an arm around him. "So, what if it's a girl?"

"Vivenne Elizabeth," he answered immediately. "Vivenne Westwood, and my mother. Elizabeth. What do you like?"

A smile came to Blaine's face and he kissed his boyfriend on the forehead. "I like that. It's beautiful." He cupped his cheek. "It's perfect."

"That's it? No rebuttal or suggestions?"

Blaine grinned and snuggled into his side. "None. You picked it out, so it's perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, please!<strong>

**Thanks for the love, everyone. 15 more days to go!**

**Maybe even 16. =D**

**xxAlyssa**


	11. Burnin' Up

**This is probably my favorite chapter. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Blaine was giddy with excitement. Luckily for him, his English class was cancelled. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the day relaxing with Kurt, who unfortunately, was still trapped at school. He could always try to convince him to skip, but Kurt would never do anything of the sort.<p>

Blaine sighed as he walked through the door of the apartment, tossing his bag and coat in a chair as Pippin greeted him. "Hey boy. What have you been up to today?" He smiled, scratching his head. "Why don't we make Daddy K dinner?" Blaine quickly fed him and made his way to the kitchen to rummage through the cabinets.

Blaine wasn't sure what to make. He wasn't the world's greatest cook and sometimes he needed help in the kitchen. Hopefully there was something quick and easy he could whip together to surprise his boyfriend.

Everything Blaine found was too difficult. He didn't have anything to go with plain pasta, chicken just looked to difficult, and he wasn't in the mood for breakfast. A can of soup caught his eye. That was easy enough- he hadn't had a grilled cheese in forever.

He quickly worked on buttering the bread, turning the burner on as high as it would go, assembling the sandwiches after. When he made his way to the soup, he couldn't find the can opener- he had forgotten where they kept it since he frequently relied on fast food to keep him going. As he searched through the drawers for the device, the sandwiches started to overheat, building up a thick dark crust as smoke billowed from the bread.

Blaine didn't even bother to turn and check on the sandwiches, his full attention on finding the small utensil. After a few more moments of frustrated searching, he finally found it, turning to see the entire kitchen filled with smoke. He gasped and rushed to the skillet, trying to blow some of the smoke away. He whined and turned the heat off, moving the pan to a cool burner.

With a dish towel in hand, the boy flailed around the kitchen trying to clear some of the haze, but it floated out of the room, covering the entire apartment. Before he knew it, the smoke alarm was sounding, and Blaine was rushing to open the living room windows, trying his hardest to fan out the smoke.

Soon, most of the smoke was floating out, but it was still quite hazy, making his eyes water profusely. The sound of sirens cut through the air and before he knew it, there was a knock at the door, several firemen rushing through immediately to inspect things. "Damnit," Blaine thought. "I'm so stupid."

The firemen were quite understanding towards Blaine's story, but constantly reminded him to always keep an eye on heated surfaces. The entire situation was ridiculously embarrassing, but he nodded to them in agreement.

Just as soon as the fire department made their way out the door, Kurt walked in with wide eyes and an audible gasp.

"Blaine! A-are you okay? What happened? Did something burn? Are you okay?" He was a bit frantic and worried- Blaine hung his head in shame.

"So, funny story." He shifted a little and scratched his head. "English class was cancelled, and I thought that you would like a nice dinner after a long day…"

"Oh, no." Kurt gasped. He knew where this was headed.

"I didn't catch anything on fire! Promise! The smoke was just really thick and it set off the alarm, and the fire department came, and I was just really stupid. I'm sorry, Kurt. I just wanted to surprise you and have a nice date night but I ruin-"

Kurt smiled and immediately cut him off with a kiss. "Thank you." He cupped his cheek.

"Thank you for the thought. You make me so incredibly happy, and even though things went a little wrong, you're so amazing for thinking about me."

Blaine smiled, pulling him into a hug. "You're not mad?"

Kurt smiled. "Mad? No. Scared? A little. We'll just have to make sure you stick to pop tarts and cereal for awhile." He smiled. "I love you. Let's order a pizza instead. Go pick out a movie."

Blaine smiled, kissing his nose before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = crack.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxAlyssa**


	12. Dummy

Blaine wasn't the best when it came to balancing. Yes, he was a good dancer, but the moment Kurt brought up the idea to go ice skating at Rockerfeller Center, he was kind of nervous- he could barely stand up on roller skates, let alone blades.

He looked over to Kurt who had just finished lacing up the boots, and sighed. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, there are so many people and it's cold."

Kurt chuckled. "It's always cold in New York. Come on, babe. Who cares if you're not that good at it? It's fun." He stood up on the ice and spun perfectly, smiling at his boyfriend. "Come on, dummy. I'll hold your hand the whole time!"

Blaine nodded and stood up, wobbling a bit. He took Kurt's hands tightly, and tensed up as metal met ice and he was gliding shakily.

"I've got you," Kurt assured, turning to face Blaine- holding his hands tightly as he skated backward. "See? Not so hard! You've got it."

Blaine let out an unsure chuckle and concentrated on his feet, trying to move them correctly. "Just- don't let go."

Kurt just smiled, leading him around the perimeter, their hands clasped tight.

Blaine was a quick learner, and soon he wasn't as nervous, although his hand still had a death grip on Kurt's. As he watched a couple of children whiz by him, he lost focus, slipping as he rounded a curve and falling on his back.

"Owww."

Kurt chuckled, bending over to help him up. "Come on, champ. Dust it off. You're fine!" He smiled, wiping off his jacket.

Blaine just glanced up at him as he shook off the ice particles. "Ow!"

The brunet laughed. "You're perfectly fine."

As soon as Kurt pulled his hand away to fix his own jacket, Blaine wobbled, the blades of his skates slipping a bit. He reached to his boyfriend for stability, but ended up collapsing back on the ice, tugging Kurt down with him. Blaine groaned again, but Kurt was laughing hysterically, his arm draped over the other's torso.

"Oh my god!" He squealed quietly and smirked. "You need just a bit more practice."

Blaine whined. "Owww! Kurt I wanna go home!"

Kurt smiled. "Okay. Okay. You don't have to kill yourself anymore. Disney marathon and brownies sound good?"

Blaine grinned widely, wanting to make his way back to solid ground immediately.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, please! =D<strong>

**Thirty-one days until How To Succeed on Broadway and I can't wait!**

**Thanks for the support. Tumblr's on my main page, and go check out my other stuff!**

**xxAlyssa**


	13. Mistletoe

**Tonight's episode was absolutely brilliant.**

**I just really wanted to know what was in that damn box**.

* * *

><p>"You never told me what you wanted for Christmas!" Blaine said excitedly as they walked hand in hand through Macy's. Kurt sighed.<p>

"I told you a thousand times. No presents. Just you." He grinned, stopping to look at a row of scarves.

Blaine still wouldn't take no for an answer. "You know I'll just get you something anyway, so you might as well tell me." He smirked.

"Oh, I know you'll end up buying something. I promise I'll love it." He grinned, playing with the scarf's material.

"Do you want this?" He asked excitedly, draping it over his shoulders.

"Blaine. Get me what you want. I honestly can't tell you what I want when I already have it." He smiled and patted his cheek before reaching to grab his hand- tugging him along to look at the Christmas displays.

Blaine smiled as he looked at the beautifully decorated shop, his eyes wide in awe at every last bit of glimmering tinsel. Every tree had a different theme, and soon he found himself separated from Kurt to inspect them all, completely off in his own world until Kurt caught up with him.

The brunet smiled, rejoining their hands. "Come on. Let's check out and head home. I need to get these wrapped for everyone back home."

Blaine grinned, looking Kurt in the eye as he noticed a small bundle of leaves hanging from the ceiling. He pointed upward with a grin. "Mistletoe."

Kurt smirked as their gaze was locked again. Blaine grabbed the ends of the scarf that was still around Kurt's shoulders, and pulled him closer until their lips were firmly connected.

The kiss was quick, but it was sweet and meaningful- Kurt pulled away with a slight blush on his cheeks. He giggled slightly. "Mmh. Wow."

Blaine chuckled softly, grabbing his boyfriends hand and walking towards the checkout.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews! <strong>

**Thanks for everything!**

**xxAlyssa**


	14. Completely Blaine

**Sometimes the short ones are the sweetest.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was a perfectionist. Every last detail in every single aspect of his life had to be flawless, and when it came to wrapping Christmas gifts, they were no exception. Each tiny package could be viewed as a work of art. A beautifully wrapped parcel that caught someone's eye, making them wonder with excitement about its contents.<p>

For Kurt, all of the supplies could only be the best, and the colors and patterns had to be impeccable. Just like his wardrobe.

When Blaine got the bright idea to wrap his own presents, Kurt could do nothing but laugh. He cut his lines crooked, had far too much paper left over for one gift, and could not fold his edges evenly for the life of him. The brunet found it adorable to watch him concentrate so hard on it.

As he looked at the finished product in awe, Kurt bit his lip. It was completely lopsided, and if it were any other person, he would have had to take it apart and redo it.

But it was all Blaine, and it was completely perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. A ridiculously short drabble, but you can't deny it.<strong>

**You can totally see it happening.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**xxAlyssa  
><strong>


	15. Finally

Kurt woke up first the next morning, immediately pulling the blanket over him tighter. He could clearly tell that it had gotten colder overnight. The brunet smiled as he shifted gently, his movements being restricted by a heavy arm draping over his waist. He gently turned in his embrace, careful not to wake his sleeping boyfriend, and watched him silently for a few passing moments.

Blaine stirred a few moments later, his eyes flickering open softly and a smile gracing his lips as he saw those familiar, beautiful blue eyes staring back at him. "Hmm. Morning," he whispered, groggily.

Kurt giggled. "Morning. Sleep well?"

He smiled, pulling him closer. "Of course I did. Do you have class today?"

"Nope. You?"

He gasped. "No!"

Kurt grinned. "You know what this means? We get a full day of relaxation off together.'

"Finally!" he chuckled, leaning in for a sweet kiss.

xXx

Kurt started the day off with a beautiful breakfast equipped with all of Blaine's favorites- bacon being the main staple. He served it in bed, Blaine's eyes wide the entire time.

After they finished, the tray was pushed to the nightstand, the pair finding themselves wrapped up in one another once again.

"Hmm. I love you," Kurt said softly. "I could lay here forever."

Blaine smiled. "Then why don't we?" his hands trailed up his torso softly, ending at his cheeks to cup them softly. "Forever sounds perfect."

"You already have me forever, silly. I just don't want this moment to end." He sighed, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"I know how you feel. I wish our schedules were more cooperative. I miss you."

Kurt gave a half-smile. "I miss you too. As soon as this semester is over, we have to promise ourselves to take a vacation. We're due for some much-needed 'us' time."

Blaine nodded. "Agreed. Just me and you, relaxing, on a beach somewhere. No worries, and most of the time no clothes." He chuckled.

"That sounds so perfect," Kurt grinned, "I'm holding you to that, Mr. Anderson."

"Consider it done, Mr. Hummel."

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy goodness. <strong>

**Reviews are most appreciated!**

**xxAlyssa**


	16. Reptar

Somehow Blaine had managed to persuade Kurt into taking another walk. The brunet had no idea how he found himself currently freezing his ass off in the middle of central park rolling giant balls of snow together.

It was the puppy eyes. Blaine was an expert at using those- and he knew that they worked every time.

The curly-headed boy was practically bouncing with each step, sculpting and stacking the ice with a smile. "He's gonna be amazing."

Kurt grinned. "I haven't built a snowman since I was about six years old."

Blaine gasped. "Did you even have a childhood?"

He slapped his arm playfully. "I just don't like the cold. I'd be sitting by the fire right now if it weren't for you."

"You don't have to, you know. We can always go back inside."

Kurt looked at him with a smile and shook his head. "Nope. I'm good."

xXx

Before they knew it, the snowman's structure was up and Blaine was digging in the blankets of snow to fish out pebbles to give him a face. He didn't find many, so his smile was a bit askew, but he liked him anyway.

He stood back to admire his creation, tilting his head to the side.

"He looks…"

Kurt bit his lip in concentration. "…like he's missing something."

"Yes. But what?"

"A scarf!"

"No. You're not putting actual clothes outside in the middle of Central Park. Just… no."

Blaine sighed.

The brunet hummed, his face lighting up after he pondered for a moment. "I know."

Kurt jogged quickly to the nearest bush, tearing a couple branches off and handing one to his boyfriend.

"He needs arms." They both grinned and jabbed the sticks in his side, perfectly content with the results.

"His name's Reptar." Blaine nodded.

"Reptar the Snowman," Kurt repeated, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist with a smile.

"I like it."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>

**Smutty goodness up tomorrow.**

**Thanks, guys!**

**xxAlyssa  
><strong>


	17. NYC

**Okay. I lied. No smut, but it's in the next chapter. **

* * *

><p>Words really couldn't describe the New York nightlife. The crowds of people, the traffic, the lights- they were all amazing. Nothing was more beautiful than seeing the massive skyscrapers alight against the dark blue sky. Kurt was in love with the city, and he couldn't believe that he was going to spend the rest of his life here- with his amazing boyfriend.<p>

Blaine held Kurt's hand tightly, their bodies huddled together for warmth as they walked through the city. "So, I sort of have a surprise for you," Blaine mentioned.

Kurt turned to him, smiling. "Oh? And what's that?"

Blaine smiled and led him across the street, stopping in front of an elaborate horse drawn carriage. He smiled slightly. "I thought we could use a date night."

"Blaine, this is beautiful. Really."

He grinned, reaching to pay the driver before helping Kurt step in first. He followed suite, wrapping his arm around the other's shoulders and huddling together for warmth.

As the carriage began to move, Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, his smile unable to falter. He glanced around in awe, the lights of the city illuminating his eyes. Kurt was too busy taking in every last sight of the city, while Blaine couldn't stop staring at Kurt.

"This is beautiful," Kurt said, looking at Blaine lovingly. "Thank you." He leaned in to kiss him softly, his hand moving up to cup his cheek. "This is absolutely perfect."

Blaine smiled. "I love you." He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist to pull him closer, his head resting in the crook of his neck.

Kurt sighed at the warmth, cuddling closer and whispering in return, "I love you too."

xXx

When the carriage stopped, Kurt pouted. Blaine offered his hand to help him off, hugging him and spinning him around a bit when his feet hit the ground.

"So, uh, you want to head back to my place?" He raised his eyebrows and winked, chuckling at his own statement.

Kurt grinned widely, giggling a bit as he took the other's hand. "Show me the way, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine smirked and grabbed his hand, leading him home quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, please!<strong>

**xxAlyssa  
><strong>


	18. Turning Tables

**Here's the smut! Bottom!Blaine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The moment they closed the door, Kurt slowly shed his jacket, laying it neatly on one of the dining room chairs. He glanced at Blaine with a smile and approached him, pulling him close and kissing him deeply. His hands moved to tangle in his curly locks, tugging them softly as the kiss deepened. His tongue swiped over the other's bottom lip before it was granted entrance inside. Kurt explored the familiar caver thoroughly, tasting every inch of him slowly before pulling away.<p>

The older boy smiled, pecking Kurt once more as he was led to their room. Kurt slowly started on the buttons of the other's shirt, his lips kissing the slightly tan skin as he moved down. Blaine closed his eyes and moaned softly, shrugging the cloth off of his shoulders gently. He held Kurt's hips tightly and kissed the spot behind his ear before moving downward and sucking on the sensitive skin of his neck. The brunet tossed his head back and moaned, stretching his neck out to give Blaine better access.

Blaine watched Kurt with dark eyes, and immediately laid him on the bed, quickly stripping themselves of the unwanted clothing, kissing every bit of skin she could find. He crawled between his legs and nestled between them, their lips crushed together in a feverish kiss as his hips rolled roughly into Kurt's. Kurt let out a moan, moving his hips to meet Blaine's.

Kurt wasted no time in reaching for the lube in their nightstand, skillfully flipping Blaine to the bottom before resting between his legs. The older boy looked up with wide dark eyes as his hands held Kurt's hips tightly.

"Mmh. I love it when you take control," he smirked.

Kurt simply responded by kissing his neck, sucking softly on the sweet spot behind his ear. Blaine let out a small moan and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, bucking his hips slightly for any type of friction. "Please," he begged quietly.

Kurt smiled and quickly coated his fingers, teasing at the puckered entrance before pressing the tip inside. Blaine gasped, not entirely accustomed to the feeling as much as Kurt was.

The brunet moved slowly, pumping his hand steadily as Blaine relaxed, moans escaping his throat. Kurt smiled and pulled out, only to add a second finger, stretching him more. Blaine grabbed the other's shoulders and squeezed gently, his body tensing slightly before sinking back into the mattress. He moaned a bit louder as Kurt scissored his fingers and crooked them, brushing his prostate softly. "N-now," Blaine choked out, spreading his legs wider.

Kurt quickly pulled out and slicked up his erection, lining up against Blaine and pressing inside ever so slowly. He took his time, pacing his movements. He didn't want to hurt Blaine, that's that last thing he ever wanted. Soon, Blaine was panting softly, begging Kurt to move.

He started out slowly, making sure Blaine was completely ready before speeding up his hips, rolling and thrusting as his head fell to the crook of his neck with a whine. "Mmmh. So tight. God, Blaine."

Blaine's hands were a bit shaky and his nails dug into the skin of his shoulders as he craned his neck to capture his lips. He hummed in pleasure, gasping as Kurt angled his thrusts.

Kurt was panting roughly by now, his thrusts becoming more sporadic with every noise elicited from Blaine. "K-Kurt! Touch me. Please." He bit his lip. "I'm so close."

He obliged, taking the other's erection in his hand and stroking him quickly.

Blaine yelped and shivered. "Oh god… I'm- Kurt."

The brunet quickened his movements, feeling his own climax creep upon him. "Come on, Blaine. Come for me."

He whined, crying out as he came, his hips bucking into the other's hold. Kurt followed soon after, bucking a few more times to ride out their orgasms.

Kurt panted and grinned, kissing Blaine deeply as he laid to the side of him, draping his arm around his sticky torso. "Mmh. Wow." He giggled.

"That was amazing," Blaine replied, "I'm never topping again."

Kurt gasped. "You're joking, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, please!<strong>

**Thanks for all the subs!**

**xxAlyssa**


	19. Please

**Two posts today. I accidentally skipped yesterday's. D=**

* * *

><p>Blaine eyed the Christmas tree suspiciously. The sparkling lights and the brightly wrapped paper concealing all of those precious treasures were almost too much for him to handle. He poked one of the boxes and bit his lip, glancing back at Kurt to make sure he wasn't watching.<p>

"Don't even think about it," He said, looking up from his book. "You have five more days."

"But Kurrrrt-"

"Nope. No whining. You can be patient and wait for Christmas like everyone else."

Blaine pouted and stared at his wrapped beauties, letting out a small huff.

"But, mom and dad always let me open one present on Christmas Eve."

Kurt turned a page. "It's not Christmas Eve now, is it?"

Blaine scrunched his nose. "Come on! Can I please just have one to open? Just one? I promise I'll behave."

"No you won't. You never behave."

Blaine tossed himself on the floor, moping loudly. "It's too much for me to take, Kurty. I can't. They're pretty and I wanna know."

"Oh, now let's not be dramatic, dear. That's my job."

Blaine crawled to his boyfriend. "Please? Please, please, please."

Kurt caught one look at his eyes and melted, he fought back the grin forming at his lips and shut his book.

"I'll think about letting you have one on Christmas Eve. Just calm down. You'll be fine. How about we go make cookies?"

Blaine perked up. "Cookies? Yes, please." He immediately tugged on Kurt's arm. "Come on. We don't have all day."

"You touch my batter, you don't get the cookies."

"KURT! You're so mean to meeeeee."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, please!<strong>

**xxAlyssa**


End file.
